This invention relates to rocker arm assemblies having a fixed rocker shaft used in valve train mechanisms of internal combustion engines and in particular to a rocker arm assembly used in cam in head or cam in block type internal combustion engines.
One type of valve train, as used in internal combustion engines, has the rocker arm pivotally journaled on a fixed rocker shaft. Often the journal is merely the bore in the rocker arm supporting the shaft. As the rocker arm oscillates back and forth, the friction between the arm and shaft is transmitted to the valve train assembly. Also, since the rocker arm only oscillates about the journal, the loading is substantially applied in one concentrated area of the journal.